1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container and, more particularly, to a cosmetic container containing cosmetic products and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cosmetic container comprises a flexible container body having an inner portion provided with a receiving chamber containing a cosmetic filling and having a top provided with a spout connected to the receiving chamber, and a lid removably mounted on the top of the container body to seal the spout of the container body. When in use, the lid is removed from the top of the container body to expose the spout of the container body. Thus, the user can compress the periphery of the container body to squeeze the cosmetic filling in the receiving chamber of the container body so that the cosmetic filling can be squeezed outwardly from the spout of the container body for use with the user. However, when the cosmetic filling is to be used up, the receiving chamber of the container body cannot be squeezed any more so that part of the cosmetic filling is still left in the receiving chamber of the container body and cannot be compressed completely, thereby causing waste of the cosmetic filling.